Our Abnormal Family
by sociopathic hunting timelord
Summary: Sam and Dean never had anyone else in their lives, and love each other deeply. Young Wincest that won't last long, with future Destiel and Sabriel
1. The beginning

It was when Dean was four that he laid eyes on his younger brother for the first time. Even though he wasn't entially keen on having a sibling, he took to Sam easily. They went through everything together growing up. Dean was the only stable family figure in Sam's life. He was always there for his younger brother. There were often times when they were left alone in a dingy motel room for days on end. Dean made it his job to comfort the younger Winchester as neither of them had anyone else. Of course, there was always Bobby, but they didn't get to see him as often as they would have liked. Sometimes they were left in his house. se while John went hunting. Bobby was really the only father Dean had, even though he tried desperately to win the approval of John. It never worked though. John was never happy with Dean, no matter what he did, and it hurt the eight year old boy. Sam wasn't oblivious to this fact.

When John left during the night to go to a bar, Sam would crawl out of his motel bed and climb in beside Dean and pat his head trying to comfort his older brother. He hated to see Dean upset. The green-eyed boy smiled to himself when his four year old brother tried to make him feel better. Sam was adorable to Dean, who loved him greatly. Sam would offer to let Dean hold his stuffed bear at night to make him feel better. This was the only toy Sam had ever been allowed keep after their mother died and it brought him great happiness. The bear went everywhere with him and never left Sam's arms for any reason. Dean always fell asleep holding his baby brother tightly as the younger Winchester listened to his slowing heartbeat. Dean swore to protect his brother from monsters at all costs, and he did.

Every morning, Sam would wake up earlier than Dean, but lie there patiently as to not wake his brother. Dean then made him the best breakfast he could with whatever good was in the small, filthy fridge. Sam would always insist on sharing the food as there often wasn't enough for the both of him. John only gave them fifty dollars every two weeks because it was all they could afford. They boys didn't know a life where they didn't have to move around, or stay in motels every night. All they knew was that they needed each other because they wouldn't be able to survive alone. Sam loved his eight year old brother, who had to act as if he was at least eighteen at times, and Dean loved him little Sammy because he had no one else in his life. At this stage, they didn't know the depth of their relationship, but they would soon find out


	2. Not alone

It was a week until Sam turned five years old. Dean knew he wouldn't be in contact with his father. He was out on a hunting trip with Bobby and some other hunters that lived in the area. They were hunting a vampire nest and Dean knew it would take a while since it was the biggest the men had ever seen. Sam, on the other hand didn't know anything about the monsters John faced on a daily basis. The older brother tried to protect his innocence for as long as he could.

The boys were down to their last ten dollars but Dean still wanted to give Sammy a special birthday present. He dug through everything he owned but couldn't find anything special enough, so took a piece of paper and a pen, supplied by the motel and tried to draw Sam a birthday card. Dean was never an artistic child, but tried his hardest. In the end, he drew a lopsided cake with five candles coming out of the top. He knew the card was awful, but couldn't do any better.

That night, Sam climbed into bed and held Dean the way he always did. This was the only comfort the boys ever had. The younger Winchester fell asleep within a few minutes. Dean, on the other hand, did not. He got out of bed careful not to wake his sleeping brother, got changed and went out. He had to find a decent birthday present somehow.

After searching everywhere for a present that wouldn't cost much money because he onto had three dollars, he came across a store selling wool. It was still early, so the store was open. The green-eyed boy walked inside. The woman behind the cash register gave the child a confused look when he asked for a little bit of wool, long enough to make a necklace for his brothers birthday. Her heart nearly melted for the poor boy who obviously didn't have much money. She gave him a ball of wool, a scissors and twenty dollars before Dean left feeling very thankful.

After walking around for a while, the boy found a toy store and walked inside just before it was about to close for the night. He found a small toy car that only cost ten dollars and bought it for Sam.

When he got back to the motel room, the four year old was sitting up in his bed looking quite scared. Dean ran over to his brother and felt the worry building up inside him. Sam started to cry in his big brothers arms. "Dean, I was so scared you had left me alone. Just like Dad." Dean felt his insides turning and felt guilty for what he had done. "Don't worry, Sammy. I will always be here. If I leave, it I'll only be for a short time. You'll be sick of me before you know it!" The boys lay down in the bed. Sam was clinging onto Dean for dear life. Sam was just about to fall asleep before he whispered "I will never get sick of you. I love you Dean." The older boy smiled and kissed the top of his brothers head lightly, before they both fell asleep in the same position as they always did.


End file.
